Pokémon Ed Version (Reginald Edition)
by thebestkindofstupid
Summary: Eight years after the fall of Team Aqua, the Eds begin their Pokémon adventure, but their pursuits will not be uninterrupted. On their quest, they'll have to face off against Team Tenebrous, Team Hydrocity, and Team Hinterland, all of which will stop at nothing to accomplish their terrible goals. Who will prevail? Cover art drawn by kirbynat of Deviant Art.
1. Challenge of the Samurai Ed

_Pokémon Ed Version Reginald Edition_

Chapter One "Challenge of the Samurai Ed"

Written by thebestkindofstupid (A.K.A. Reginald Konga)

 **Author's Notes: Before we begin, I would like to express special thanks to the people who helped me brainstorm for this series. I don't want to go too in-depth with what's going to happen in the story, but this story is set eight years after the events of** _ **Pokémon Sapphire Version**_ **which, in my head, is the canon version (not that Game Freak will ever acknowledge something like that). Be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed this story as it's always appreciated. Without further ado, here is the story.**

One of the Team Tenebrous Administrators was performing his usual check of the facility when he walked past the two young grunts standing guard over the most important prize in the entire building.. The Administrator turned to his right to face the two soldiers. He looked at the solider on the left, then to the one on the right, then to the left.

"Sir," spoke the one on the right, "is there something about the other grunt that has captured your attention, sir?"

The Administrator then said, "Yes, there is, private."

The grunt on the left seemed a bit nervous. He was only about twelve years old, and he was short even for his age. His regular black and red uniform was just a tad big on him.

"Sir, is it because he's a little young to be working for Team Tenebrous, sir?" asked the grunt on the right.

"Actually, it's because his skin is pink," the administrator answered without looking back at the grunt. He continued to look at the twelve-year-old member and said to him, "Do you have any sort of fungal infection or other such disease I should be aware of?"

The young grunt responded, "Not that I'm aware of, sir."

"Go see the doctor about that tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," responded the younger of the two grunts, obviously a bit relieved.

The administrator then made his exit. "Is he gone?" asked the older grunt.

"Yeah, I think so," said the younger grunt.

"Good. Hey, I could really use a bathroom break. You think you could cover for me?"

"Sure, thing," the younger grunt said.

"Thanks, Eddy," said the older grunt.

"No problem, Tim," said Eddy.

The older grunt then said, "Actually, that's not my name, but I'm in a bit of a bind, so I'll take it." The older grunt then rushed away.

Eddy looked around to make sure no one was looking. "Phew," he said, "I thought he'd never leave." He then checked the radar to see if there were any other grunts or administrators nearby. "The coast is clear. Heheheh."

He turned around and opened the steel-enforced door behind him. He then walked up to his prize. He carefully cut a hole out of the glass box, then he grabbed the bright blue and yellow sphere Eddy then decided to make a break for it.

Within three minutes, the alarm went off. Everyone was on the lookout for whomever stole their big catch.

Eddy had run a few hundred yards away from the premises on a motorbike. When he had made it far enough, he changed into his normal clothes––a yellow bowling shirt with a red stripe and purple collar and some baby blue pants. He put his Team Tenebrous outfit on the motorbike before setting it on autopilot in a different direction. Eddy put the sphere in his pocket, and began walking rather casually.

"Hey, you!" Eddy stopped in his tracks. He turned and saw a man in a fedora who then said, "Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle."

"Um, yeah, sparkle, sparkle, sparkle," Eddy repeated.

"Wow, I've been trying to get someone to say it back for nine years. Thank you so much!" the man said.

"No problem," Eddy said before continuing his way towards his getaway vehicle: a small motorboat fit for only one person.

An older voice appeared to be snoring. "Zurgh, huh? What? I fell asleep. What time is it?"

"I'm afraid you've slept all day and night. It's Tuesday now."

"Yeah, dork, it's 6 in the morning."

The owner of the older voice was surprised. "How many minutes?"

"What the––?! It's 6:23 a.m. What difference does it make?"

The older voice was now amazed. "Wow, 6:23 a.m.?"

"I'm afraid so."

"You woke me up early … _twice_ … for this clown?"

The owner of the older voice then said, "No wonder it's so dark. The sun's just rising."

"Yeah, dork. Can we get this show on the road?"

A light came on in the room revealing a man who had brown hair and a beard and appeared to be in his forties.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said the man. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon. My name is Birch, but everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor." Professor Birch then threw a PokéBall, a perfectly spherical device––the top half red and the lower half white––which comfortably encapsulates Pokémon. When it hit the ground, it revealed a Taillow––a dual-type Normal/Flying Pokémon. "As you know, we humans live alongside Pokémon, at times as friendly playmates and at times cooperative workmates, and sometimes we band together and battle others like us."

As he was speaking, a monitor nearby showcased a Pokémon battle being fought between the Grass-Type Pokémon Bellossom fighting the Water-Type Pokémon Poliwhirl. Bellossom seemed to have the upperhand at first, but Poliwhirl quickly turned the tides of battle by using Ice Beam, which was super effective against Grass-Types. Bellossom fainted and returned to her PokéBall.

Professor Birch continued, "However, there are still many things we don't know about Pokémon. To unravel Pokémon mysteries, I have been undertaking Pokémon research for roughly two decades. You'll be helping me quite a bit, but first thing's first. What is your name?"

The light came on over a tall boy who was also around twelve years old. He wore an orange shirt and purple pants. On his head sat a black hat resembling a sock. He said, "My name is Eddward, but people call me Double D to differentiate me from my two companions who are also named Ed."

"Ah," said Professor Birch, "I see." He turned around to face the other figure. Another light came on revealing another boy around the same age. He had a green shirt, black pants, and a red hat. He was often slouching for some reason. "This is my eighth cousin. I'm sure you're already well acquainted. From what I've heard, he's been your rival since you were a baby. Euh, what is his name again?!"

"Oh! My name is Kevin, and you know it's Kevin!" exclaimed the boy in the green shirt. "Stop being ridiculous and get on with it!"

"Very well, then," Professor Birch said, trying to wrap things up. "It's about time you––"

Just then, a very tall boy in a green jacket burst into the room through the ceiling. "Do it again!" he exclaimed upon reaching the ground.

"Ed, where on Earth have you been?" Double D asked.

"I was trying to catch a Pidgey. It's a lot harder than it looks."

"Ed, you're supposed to weaken it with a starter, and then throw a Pokéball to catch it. It's no wonder you couldn't get your Trainer's Licensse. Wait, where's Eddy?"

"No clue," said Ed. "I thought he was with me."

Double D said, "Ed, I don't understa––"

Suddenly, Eddy burst through the doors and ran up to his two comrades. "Guys, check out what I just got!" He held up the same Quick Ball from earlier.

"Oh, boy, JAWBREAKER!" Ed exclaimed. He then closed his eyes to take a bite, but Eddy quickly replaced it with a wad of vines with numerous thorns. "Owch," Ed said in disappointment.

"Ed, that's a Quick Ball," Double D said. "You throw it at the very start of a wild encounter for a better chance to capture the Pokémon."

"It's what's inside that matters," Eddy explained. "This Quick Ball contains a Victini."

"You mean the mythical Victini that is said to always bring Victory to its trainer?" Double D asked.

"Yep," Eddy said, "Just imagine how much money we can win with this thing!"

"I hate to interrupt this discussion," said the approaching professor, "but did you pass your Pokémon Trainer's Exam?"

"Nah," Eddy said, "I had to miss it to get this thing, but man, was it worth it!"

"What a dork!" Kevin said to himself.

"Well, I'm afraid that that was your third attempt. You won't be able to take it again for another year."

Eddy was devastated. "What? But I just––"

"I'm afraid rules are rules," said Birch.

"Then what am I going to do with this?" Eddy said pointing to the Quick Ball.

By this point, Kevin was distracted by the machine in Birch's lab. His first instinct told him it was best not to mess with it, but he couldn't help but want to figure out what it did. It didn't seem to do anything.

"Well, I suppose if you gave it to Double D here, you could follow him on his Pokémon expedition."

"Is there any other way," Eddy said.

"I'm afraid it's doubtful," said Birch.

"Fine," Eddy said before handing it to Double D.

"Wow, Eddy, my first Pokémon, and it's a legendary too. Thank you so much!" Double D said.

"Eh, whatever," Eddy said.

"Now, then, Kevin, Double D, I'd like you to both select a Pokémon. You may have the grass-type Snivy, the Fire-Type Charmander, or the Water-type Mudkip." He turned to face Kevin.

"After you, Kevin," said Double D.

"Oh, no, you take the first Pokémon. I insist," Kevin spoke. He had a strange look on his face as if he was trying to look polite when in reality he was holding some sort of secret.

"Very well, then," Double D said.

"This better be good," Eddy mumbled to himself.

Double D looked carefully over the selection. On the right there was a blue Pokémon on four legs with pointy orange cheeks. In the middle was a Pokémon resembling a large orange bipedal salamander but with a flame at the tip of its tail. On the left was a green Pokémon with a large head standing on its hind legs.

"Today, dude!" Eddy rudely interrupted Double D's train of thought.

"Ooh, ooh, get the Mudkip," Ed said.

"No, get the Charmander. Charizard's so cool."

"Actually, Eddy, I believe a Water-type would be better suited to our team for the sake of balance."

"So, you'll take the Mudkip?" Professor Birch asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Double D said.

"Very well, then," Professor Birch said before pressing a button on his desk. Mudkip returned to his PokéBall. "Would you like to give a nickname to your Mudkip."

"I believe Matthew would be a good name," Double D suggested. "Don't you agree, Eddy?"

"Yawn!" Eddy said. Double D finalized the nickname.

"All right, then," Kevin said. "I'll choose this one then." Kevin grabbed the Snivy's Pokéball, commanding it to return to its spherical home. "Mine looks a lot stronger," he pridefully added

Before he left, Double D was sure to express gratitude to Birch, "Thank you very much for the Pokémon, Professor Birch,"

"My pleasure," he responded. "Just be sure to take good care of it. That Mudkip was bred by someone very special."

"Hold on, Double D," Kevin exclaimed. "We should test out our Pokémon right now. C'mon, let's battle." Kevin then threw the Pokéball to send out Snivy, leaving Double D no choice but to summon Victini for its first battle.

"Oh, for Pete's saek… So push as always," Birch expressed at the thought of Kevin's impatience.

"Hey, what happened to Mudkip?" Kevin asked. "Where'd you get that fire-type?"

"Sheesh, weren't you paying attention?" Ed asked. "Double D got the Victory-inity from Eddy."

"You sure you don't want to send out Mudkip?" Kevin asked.

"What do you think?!" Eddy asked.

"All right, fine, be that way," Kevin said. "All right, Snivy, use Leaf Tornado," he commanded.

Snivy then became confused. It hurt itself in its confusion.

"Kevin, what made you think it already knew Leaf Tornado?" Birch asked. "It's only Level 5."

"I thought if I did it fast enough, it wouldn't notice," Kevin admitted.

"Victini," Double D shouted, "use Incinerate."

Victini then unleashed a large breathe of fire engulfing Snivy. "It's super effective!" Ed exclaimed. Snivy fainted. "Wow, a critical hit!" Ed continued.

"What are ya? The announcer?" Eddy jeered.

"Yes," Ed answered.

"Shut up," Eddy commanded.

"Unbelievable!" Kevin exclaimed. "I should've called dibs on the Mudkip when I had the chance."

The battle ended when Victini returned to his Pokéball.

"Congratulations on winning your first trainer battle, Eddward," Birch complemented. He then turned to Kevin, "I'm very sorry, Kevin. You must be disappointed, but you––"

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin interrupted. He handed some money to Double D. "Here's 64 Pokédollars. Just don't tell anyone I lost."

A wild editor's note appeared: "The money system in the Japanese version of Pokémon is just the Japanese Yen. Exchange rates differ by day, so for the purposes of convenience, 100 Pokédollars equals one United States Dollar. ––Editor"

Eddy rushed over to Double D. He looked at the three bills and the four PokéPennies in Double D's hands in disbelief. "You mean we get money for beating trainers."

Double D replied, "Well, yes, it's customary for trainers in the Hoenn region and many other places to offer compensation for––"

"All right!" Eddy exclaimed. He'd been expecting to gamble with Pokémon battles, but he didn't expect to make money from _every_ Pokémon battle. "Well, in that case, let's get out there and start battling!" Eddy yelled.

"Ahem," Professor Birch coughed. "I believe you boys are forgetting your PokéDex." He then presented them an electronic device to Double D. "Catching a Pokémon will register a PokéDex entry, so I encourage you to catch as many species as possible."

"Do you really expect us to catch every species of Pokémon?" Eddy asked.

"Not really," Birch admitted. "Right now, we know of over six hundred, and we keep discovering new ones in different territories. It doesn't really matter anyway because the PokéDex makes up information as it goes along. I mean, a lot of them are about people being reincarnated as Ghost-Type Pokémon and Pokémon digesting humans with acid, so it's actually a really good thing that they're not true. Of course, it could come in handy if you want to know a Pokémon's typing."

"Oh," Eddy said, "well, I guess that makes sense."

A figure entered Professor Birch's lab. "Excuse me," she said upon entering the room. The figure stepped into the light. It was a little girl the same age as the boys in the room. She had short blonde hair and a black and white shirt. "Sorry, I'm late. May I still get a Pokémon?"

"I do apologize, Nazz, but you are indeed late. There's only one Pokémon left."

"Cool! A Charmander…" she exclaimed rushing over to the table. "I think I'll name it Chad."

"Well, I would love to stick around with you dorks …and Nazz," Kevin said, "but I've got about eight gym leaders to beat. _Bon Voyage_." With that, Kevin left the laboratory.

"That Kevin… always leaving on bad speaking terms." Birch mumbled. "I suppose this is the beginning of your grand adventure. Take care."

"You too, Professor," said Double D.

"Come on, let's get going before Kevin gets all the prize money," Eddy said, dragging Double D by his hand.

Ed followed closely behind. "Plural pronoun!" he exclaimed.

Thus, our epic story begins. What kind of wacky antics are on the verge in this story? Only time will tell.

 **Author's Notes: So, yeah, there will be more updates to come. Be sure to review the story if you liked it. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Crystal Ed

_Pokémon Ed Version Reginald Edition_

Chapter Two "The Crystal Ed"

Written by thebestkindofstupid (A.K.A. Reginald Konga)

 **Author's Notes: Happy Winter Solstice, everyone. Yeah, I'm uploading this pretty late at night, so depending on your time zone, it's only going to be December 21st for another hour and a half.**

 **There were a couple of mistakes in the first chapter. The first one is my fault. I originally wrote 5:23 a.m. before deciding that was too early. I changed it to 6:23 a.m. which wouldn't be sunrise in the summer time. Sorry about that. The second mistake was actually the website's fault. Fan fiction removed the two asterisks that were used to separate sequences. I really wish this website would quit omitting things like website names and e-mail addresses. Oh, well.**

 **Onward, enjoy the new chapter.**

The last thing the Eds had to do before they could officially start their adventure was say good-bye to their parents.

Although Double D's father was more than a little reluctant to allow his son to roam Hoenn, his wife had convinced him that Double D needed to be free to go.

"Okay, honey, I think I have everything you need from extra clothes to cleaning supplies," said Double D's mother Marcy. She then whispered, "I even packed a few chocolates for you." Double D's father Trent simply remained silent.

"I just want to express the greatest of thanks for your support, Mom. I want you to know it means the world to me to have the utmost respect from both of you."

"Just don't do anything too dangerous now," said Double D's father Trent. "I want you to have fun without getting injured."

"All right, I'll be careful," Double D said, heading out the door. "I'll call you at the Pedalburg Pokémon Center."

"We love you, son," Marcy exclaimed before Trent had the chance.

"I love you too," said Double D.

[Scene Transition]

"Are we really sure he's old enough," asked Eddy's mother.

Eddy's father Teddy didn't give it a second thought. "Please, his brother was nine when he set off. I'm sure Eddy'll be fine."

"All right, then," Eddy's mother said, "Make us proud, Eddy."

"Don't worry," said Eddy, "I'll be the champion in no time." With that, Eddy made his leave.

Ed arrived at his home near the north side of Littleroot. He opened the door and yelled, "Mom, I'm going on an epic quest from which I may never return!"

"Did you take out the garbage?" his mother asked from inside.

"Yes," Ed replied.

"Okay, but be sure to take your jacket, so you don't get cold!" she shouted back.

"I'm already wearing one," Ed answered.

"Okay! Love you!"

At roughly one o'clock that afternoon, the Eds were finally ready to start their adventure by heading north of Littleroot. Double D turned to Ed and asked, "Ed, didn't you pack anything?"

"Nah, I figured you could just keep the items yourself since you're the one with the license," Ed responded.

"Did you even pack a toothbrush?" Double D asked.

"Toothbrush? What's that?" Ed asked in return.

"Remind me never to share a drink with Ed," Eddy responded as Double D gawked, "…like, ever!"

Double D tried to brush this off. He turned towards Route 101 and said, "I suppose there's no time like the present to make our departure from Littleroot." He turned to his left to face Eddy. "Come, let's make our first steps on our adventure together."

"I think I'm gonna hurl," Eddy said as Double D grabbed his and Ed's hands. They made a few steps into the route, and Double D saw the tall grass that Pokémon love to hide in so much.

"Oh, heavens, our first wild encounter. This is going to be exhilarating."

"Say, Eddy," Ed began to ask, "How did you make all the way to Littleroot without any Pokémon. Even repels don't work without a Pokémon."

"What do I look like? A scientist?" Eddy replied, sarcastically.

Ed thought about this for a minute. "Maybe with a hat…"

Double D took a few steps into the tall grass with Ed and Eddy following closely behind. Within a few meters, a wild Zigzagoon appeared.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Ed exclaimed. "A Tanooki! Throw your Master Ball, Double D!"

"Ed, that's just a Zigzagoon; it's a common Pokémon!" Eddy fired back.

"But the Tanooki, Eddy," Ed whined.

"Ed, I'm afraid I really don't have a Master Ball, but I do have plenty of Pokéballs. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to catch one..."

"Ooh, ooh, do it!" Ed said.

"Hold on," Double D said. Double D sent out Matthew the Mudkip. Double D commanded it to use Tackle twice before he threw a Pokéball and captured it.

"Wow, I just caught my first Pokémon! Isn't this exciting, Eddy?" Double D asked his friend.

"Yawn!" Eddy said. "I already got us a Victini. Finding an island inhabited by Victini probably cost a fortune by the way."

"Hmm," Double D growled.

The Eds had another encounter with a Poochyena before they made their way to Oldale Town. When they arrived, they tried heading west to Pedalburg. They found a man at the entrance to Route 104 drawing something. Eddy walked up behind him, looked over his shoulder to see what he was drawing, investigated what was in front of this man, then said, "Okay, I'll bite. What are you doing?"

"I'm sketching the footprints of a rare Pokémon, and this time they're not my footprints."

"Are you, like…" Eddy started, "stupid?"

"I'll have you know I'm a professional epidemiologist," said the man with black hair and glasses.

"You study emus?" Ed asked.

The man just stared at him for a minute as did Eddy. "No," the man said, "I study communicable diseases and how they spread." He then looked aside and thought hard, "I'm still not sure why."

Eddy then walked forward and said, "Well, listen, we'd love to plagiarize the first _Kids Next Door_ pilot, but we gotta––"

"NO!" the man screamed. He grabbed Eddy's arm and swung him around into Ed. The man looked down at the fallen Ed and Eddy and said, "Wait until I'm finished sketching them, okay? This could be a breakthrough in discovering new types of Pokémon."

"All right, all right, sheesh," Eddy grunted as he got up. He looked at Double D and asked, "Now what?"

"I suppose I do have time to call my parents on my PokéGear…" Double D then heard his PokéGear beep. He answered it and said, "Hello."

"Oh, Double D," said Professor Birch over the phone, "It's just dreadful. Someone cut the power to my lab and made off with a new starter Pokémon. I had just gotten that Teddiursa, and now it's gone. I do worry about what'll happen to it; I've heard Pokémon trained by bad trainers become bad themselves. You have to catch them. Oh, dear. I'd better call the other two trainers to make sure they haven't run into this thief. Do try your best to find them, please." The phone call ended abruptly.

"Oh, my, what if this is the work of a criminal organization. I told my parents I wouldn't get into any trouble, and yet I am presented with a scenario in which I must act to save a Pokémon. Oh, what a quandary!"

Eddy reassured his friend, "Forget your laundry. I'm sure Team Tenebrous wouldn't steal a lowly level 5 Teddiursa. It was probably just a little kid who'd never had a Pokémon before." He looked at the super nerd and said, "Hey, how long have you been sketching that."

"About six hours," replied the man.

Eddy continued, "That's the only exit in this town besides Route 103. We're bound to––" Eddy turned back to the man and said, "You've been at that for six hours."

"Yep," said the man.

"Uhhh…" Eddy didn't know what to say. "Well, anyway, Double D, they couldn't have gone far. I'm sure they'll show up eventually.

Just then, a red-headed little girl ran past the Eds. Nazz ran after her, screaming, "Wait, come back here, thief."

"Hey, that looked just like Sarah," Ed said, "but it couldn't have been her. She doesn't have a Pokémon."

"Well, I guess that solves that mystery," Eddy said smiling. "Come along, boys, we've got a thief to catch."

The Eds hurried up to Route 103. As they rushed, Eddy said, "Oh, boy, I bet Professor Birch will give us like a thousand Pokédollars for this."

"I'm not so sure about that, Eddy," said Double D.

"Eh, you don't know what you're talkin' about," Eddy said.

The Eds hurried past all sorts of wild encounters, but then they'd finally made it to the top of Route 103. There they found Nazz whose Charmander had been defeated by the hands of Sarah's Teddiursa. Sarah was wearing a polka-dotted bandana colored two shades of green over her mouth and a knit hat. For those of a you who live down southern United States, a knit hat is a toboggan. For those of you who live in the northern United States, a toboggan is a sled, but crazy people in the southern United States think it's a hat. I don't get it either.

"Hmmp," Sarah said, "I expected more of a fight out of you than that, Dollface." She looked at the newly arrived Eds. "Who invited them?!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Sarah," Eddy explained, "but we can't let you get away with that Teddiursa. We're expecting a reward from Professor Birch."

"Oh, brother," Double D said under his breath.

Nazz then said to the Eds, "Be careful, guys. She used a Dire Hit and made mincemeat out of my Charmander. Stay on your toes."

"Don't worry, Nazz," Eddy said smoothly, "let me show you how a real trainer handles a battle."

"Oh, brother," said Sarah, "Tell you what. If you defeat me, I might just tell you my name."

"Sarah, we know it's you," said Eddy. "You made it way too obvious. Ed over there's your brother for crying out loud."

"Errgh," Sarah cried, "I'll tear your Pokémon to shreds! Bring it on!"

Sarah sent out her Teddiursa to fight the Eds' Mudkip.

"But, Eddy, we can't hurt Sarah's Pokémon. She'll tell Mom, and I'll get grounded."

"Sorry, Ed," said Eddy, "You know the rules. There's no running from a Trainer Battle." Eddy then commanded the Victini, "Victini, use incinerate."

Victini ignored Eddy's orders. Sarah used an X Defend on her Teddiursa.

Double D then said to his Pokémon, "All right, Victini, obey Eddy from now on."

Victini heard its master's command and used Incinerate on the Teddiursa.

Sarah then got angry and said, "Teddiursa use Covet!"

Sarah's Pokémon did its best, but since Victini wasn't holding an item, Teddiursa couldn't steal an item.

Sarah yelled out, "Why don't you give your Pokémon held items?!"

"What's it to you?" Eddy blurted back. "Victini use Incinerate again!" Victini obeyed and fired another breath of fire at Teddiursa. Teddiursa had 1 HP left.

"Ooh," said Ed, "it's low on HP. Use the Pokéball NOW!"

"Ed, you can't steal others' Pokémon," Double D corrected his friend.

"Oh, yeah," Ed said, "Trainer battle. I forgot."

Sarah commanded her Pokémon, "All right, use Scratch, and this better be a critical hit."

Teddiursa used Scratch, but it wasn't a critical hit. The Pokémon was shocked by this and let its guard down.

Eddy then said, "Okay, counter with confusion NOW!"

Sarah then became nervous about her defeat and said, "Wait, no, Teddiursa, use this potion before––"

Victini used Confusion, knocking away the last of Teddiursa's HP. It was a critical hit too. Teddiursa fainted.

"I can't believe this!" Sarah said. The battle was over, and the Eds had won. Double D returned Victini to its Quick Ball.

"ERRRRRGH!" she screeched. "You only won because my Pokémon let its guard down. If it'd taken its potion, I would've scored a critical and you'd be out of ––"

"Yeah, yeah," Eddy said sarcastically. "I got a critical hit, so it wouldn't have mattered anyway."

"It would've mattered too. Whatever! I'm going to Pedalburg, and you'd better not follow me. See ya later, _idiots_!"

Sarah ran down Route 103 and escaped.

Eddy then said, "Darn, I thought we'd had her cornered. Oh, well, we can make that money from some other trainers."

"Thanks for the help, guys," said Nazz. "I was worried she'd take all my money. It's such a shame she got away though. That poor Teddiursa. I hope one day she'll learn to appreciate Pokémon as living creatures. Hey, your team looks a bit weak. Let me heal them up." Nazz used some potions and ethers (the former restores HP while the latter restores PP).

"Remember," she said, "it's not just your Pokémon's HP that needs to be restored. It takes PP to use moves, so if you run out of PP for that move, you won't be able to use it." Eddy just stared at Nazz, daydreaming about taking her out on a date. "If you use up all the PP for all four moves, your Pokémon will have to use struggle, and that's just sick. Take them to a Pokémon Center to get them truly restored."

Double D tried to be polite by saying, "Thank you for the tip, Nazz, but I was already aware of the necessity for––"

"Shhhuddup," Eddy whispered to Double D.

Nazz then said, "Well, I'd better get my team to a Pokémon Center. I'll be sure to tell Birch you did your best. See ya." Nazz then ran off.

"Well, I guess that's that," said Eddy. "Let's see if that nerd's done with his sketching."

"Yep," the nerd said when the Eds arrived, "It turned out to be the footprints of a Lotad."

Eddy then gave the nerd an angry stare "You stink at your hobby," Eddy said calmly. Eddy headed past the nerd and said, "Come on, boys, we've gotta get to Pedalburg."

Ed quickly followed.

"Coming, Eddy," Double D said, "I do apologize for my friend's rash behavior. I wish there was some way I could make it up to you."

"Well, maybe there is. Do you have a remedy for the sniffles that I could borrow. My boss says I need some sort of breakthrough by tomorrow or he'll shut us down."

Double D just walked away because he didn't know how to hold in his anger at the man's stupidity.

"So, uhh, you going to get the ingredients for it right now? Hello?"

 **Narrator: Thus ends another chapter of** _ **Pokémon Ed Version**_ **. Tune in next time when the Eds make it to Pedalburg. Until next time, folks, take care.**


End file.
